<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【kzkn】论硬拉着家里蹲去逛祭典有可能会发生什么-月凤 by Yue_Xia_Feng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503442">【kzkn】论硬拉着家里蹲去逛祭典有可能会发生什么-月凤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng'>Yue_Xia_Feng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KZKN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【kzkn】论硬拉着家里蹲去逛祭典有可能会发生什么-月凤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【kzkn】论硬拉着家里蹲去逛祭典有可能会发生什么-月凤</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="m-nav">
      <ul>
				
				
				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02">私信</a></li>
				
				
				<li><a href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>

					
				
				<li class="m-sch">
					<a href="#">搜索</a>
					
						
					
				</li>
			</ul>
    </div>
    <div class="g-hdb">
      <p></p>
      <div class="g-hdbc box">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-hdimg">
          <p><br/>					<a class="hdimg img" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/">
						
					</a><br/>				</p>
        </div>
        <h1 class="m-ttl">
					<a href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/">月凤</a>
				</h1>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-about">
          <p class="cont">（详细使用说明请看置顶）<br/>太太们求别删我我很乖的！！<br/><br/><br/>封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！<br/><br/>【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！<br/>（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】</p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <h2 class="ttl">
                  <a href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6d50998">【kzkn】论硬拉着家里蹲去逛祭典有可能会发生什么</a>
                </h2>
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>#是阴阳师pa##看初雪的图突然冒出来的小段子##阴阳师葛叶x小狐妖叶##自设有，ooc有#</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>往日人烟稀少的通往庙宇的道路此时充满了人群，道路的两旁都是被人临时搭起来的小摊贩。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶敏捷地闪过往他这里撞过来的肩膀，有些无奈地看着拉着他往前走的叶抱怨说，“我说真的，为什么你执意要往这种人多的地方来啊，人挤人的难受死了。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“诶——因为这是一年一度的祭典不是吗？”叶回过头看了葛叶一眼，笑了笑，“而且我又没有参加过这种活动，所以很有兴趣嘛。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>还没等葛叶再抱怨什么，叶一看到旁边的摊贩贩卖的章鱼烧眼睛一亮就直接扯着葛叶往那个摊贩走过去，嘴里还一边说着“呐，葛叶我想吃这个！”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>最后葛叶还是给叶买了章鱼烧，两人就这样站在了小摊的附近。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶看着叶被章鱼烧烫得直呼气，但是脸上满满的都是满足的样子，无奈地叹了口气。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>要是现在他的耳朵和尾巴都没藏起来的话，尾巴估计已经在愉快地摇摆着了吧。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶漫不经心地想到，眼神逐渐放空。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>突然他听到了一阵来自不远处的窃窃私语。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“诶，你看那边那个拿着伞的人，头发和眼睛的颜色……”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>又来了。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶垂下眸，抱着红纸伞的手微微收紧。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>他不爱从他山上的那间屋子里出来上街的原因之一，便是这种对于他的发色以及眼眸的颜色的窃窃私语以及探究。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>从以前开始只要他上街，必定会听到类似的闲话以及接收到或恐惧或奇怪的眼神。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>在他人眼里他就是个异类。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>对此葛叶有着深刻的自觉。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>而一旁的叶在听到这一番话之后，露出了若有所思的表情。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶解决完章鱼烧之后就拉着葛叶到了某个偏僻的树林里。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶有些疑惑，“怎么了？突然把我扯到这来。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“嗯——？只是想帮葛叶解决一下麻烦而已哦。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“哈？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“总之暂时把眼睛闭上？一会就好了，放心，不是恶作剧哦。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“搞什么啊…这么神神鬼鬼的。”虽然嘴里这么嘟囔着，但是葛叶还是乖乖地闭上了眼睛。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶试探性地调出了一小部分的法力在指尖，然后轻轻地碰了一下葛叶垂在胸前的发尾。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>一抹黑色静悄悄地从葛叶发尾那边一路往上，它所经过的地方黑色就像是墨水一般地往四处扩散开来。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>没过一会，葛叶的银发变被全部染成了鸦羽般的黑色。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“啊，成功了呢。”叶的语气不自觉地带上了点雀跃。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“什么啊…呜啊。”当葛叶有些莫名地睁开眼睛后，他被他那染成了黑色的发尾吓了一跳，他有些不可置信地看向叶问道，“这是怎么回事啊，叶？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“只是把葛叶的头发给染黑了哦，等会就会自行解除的。”叶眨了眨眼，“不过我也没想到会成功呢，只是尝试了一下罢了。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“……等会，你也不确定会不会成功，然后你就给我染黑了？”葛叶有些无语地看着叶，“那要是失败了的话该怎么办啊。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“那就看葛叶的运气了吧，毕竟我也不晓得会变成什么样的情况呢。”叶笑眯眯地回答道。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“你这个家伙啊…！”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“好啦好啦，那种事情就不要计较那么多了，再把眼睛闭上吧，眼睛的部分还没染呢。”叶摆了摆手，打断了葛叶接下来的话语，“我已经抓到诀窍了所以就别担心啦。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“……哈……”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>最后葛叶还是再度闭上了眼睛。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶若有所思地盯着葛叶闭上的眼眸思考，接着带着些许的私心再度在指尖凝聚出了些许的法力然后轻轻地碰上了葛叶的眼皮。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“好了，这样应该就行了，可以睁开眼睛了哦葛叶。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“哦，好。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>接着叶便措不及防地撞进了一潭蓝色。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>那是宛如晴空般的天蓝色。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶的心脏扑通地跳了一下。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>这个距离好像有点不妙。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶有些愣怔地盯着那双天蓝色的眼眸，不自觉地想到。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶有些疑惑地看着僵住了的叶，“叶？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>叶回过神来后便往后撤了两步，但是脸上还是装作若无其事的样子，“成功了哦，接下来葛叶就可以不被议论地逛祭典了吧。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“…哦、哦…谢了。”接着葛叶像是意识到了什么一样说，“话说你听到…”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>然而还没等葛叶说完，一声巨大的砰声从上空传了下来。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>两人反射性地往上一看，就看到五彩斑斓的烟火在空中渐渐消散的场景。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“啊—烟火会开始了啊。”叶眨眨眼说道，“不过这边也可以看得清呢，好神奇啊。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“哼嗯——感觉比以往的还要漂亮呢，是找到了新的配方吗？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“嘿——这样吗？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>之后两人便沉默了下来，观赏着陆续在天空上炸开的烟花。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>期间，葛叶鬼使神差地往叶那边看了一眼。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>那时一束烟火刚好在夜空中绽放，于是叶灰蓝色的眼睛里染上了星星点点的亮光，使得那双眼睛更加明亮了些。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>葛叶突然有种偶尔这样出来一趟也不错的感觉。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>等烟火放完了之后，叶慵懒地伸了个懒腰，“好啦，看完啦，回去吧。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“好咧。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>于是两人就这样一边聊着天一边走上了回家的道路。</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“呐我说，葛叶，明年的祭典我们再来吧？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“哈？不要。”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“诶——明明今天不是过得很开心吗——”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“哪有，明明就是基本上人挤人的行程啊，更别提我们逛到一半就跑小树林里了，说到底我们来这个祭典到底是为了什么啊？”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“我们不是吃了章鱼烧吗！”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“那不是只有你在吃吗！”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“明年再来嘛——”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“不要——”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“来嘛——”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“啊啊啊烦死了！！明年的事明年再说吧！！！”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“呜啊———还可以这样吗———”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>“你管我啊———”</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>随着庙里的敲钟声响起，热闹，平和的一天就这样过去了。</p>
                  <p>————————End————————</p>
                  <p>【后记】</p>
                  <p>总之就是突发其想的短篇，有奇奇怪怪的操作对不起_(:з」∠)_</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>希望看得愉快</p>
                  <p>
                    <br/>
                  </p>
                  <p>ps.标题是乱取的，对不起x</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="date box">
              <p><br/>							<a href="#">
								<span class="day">14</span><span class="month">Oct.</span>
							</a><br/>						</p>
            </div>
            <div class="lnks box">
              <p><br/>							<a class="cmt" href="#">评论：9</a><br/>							<a class="hot" href="#">热度：96</a></p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							</p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>							<a class="tag" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn">#kzkn</a></p>
              <p>							<a class="tag" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6">#葛叶</a></p>
              <p>							<a class="tag" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6">#叶</a></p>
              <p>							<a class="tag" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir">#chronoir</a></p>
              <p> </p>
              <p>							<br/>						</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-pager m-pager-dtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="pagerc box">
          <p><br/>					<a class="prev" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6dd9052">←</a><br/>					<a class="next" href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6d08239">→</a><br/>				</p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-cmthot">
        <p></p>
        <div class="cmthotc">
          <p></p>
          <div class="m-cmt">
            <p></p>
            <div class="box">
              <p></p>
              <div class="nctitle">
                <p>评论(9)</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="m-hot">
            <p></p>
            <div class="box">
              <p></p>
              <div class="nctitle">
                <p>热度(96)</p>
              </div>
              <ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ba642856.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ba642856.lofter.com/">Boki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/">兮夜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/">兮夜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/">寒酥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/">焚寂--脔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/">pujipujibuji</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yupaobuchiyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yupaobuchiyu.lofter.com/">是我哦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/">Nevaeh</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/">JFkdosonenenf</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/">JFkdosonenenf</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/">白无觉今天也想成为石油王</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/">Leseitsu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/">墨岚</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woyibeizidouxihuanzhangxinjie.lofter.com/">墨岚</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/">随意的易燃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/">随意的易燃</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/">想穿睡衣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yekz0.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yekz0.lofter.com/">yekz</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moqi9994.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moqi9994.lofter.com/">赤井</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yimuzili.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yimuzili.lofter.com/">亦暮紫黎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiukejiadeweilianwa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiukejiadeweilianwa.lofter.com/">Gnomeshgh🌙</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiukejiadeweilianwa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiukejiadeweilianwa.lofter.com/">Gnomeshgh🌙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://18007979127.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://18007979127.lofter.com/">不闻天语闻天月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanqianxiaoyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanqianxiaoyi.lofter.com/">步光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/">一滩向楠</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://naipao081.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://naipao081.lofter.com/">姜池渊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/">L-X-T</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/">鬼之椿ღ</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinghua590.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinghua590.lofter.com/">樱花芯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/">一般通过晴</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lingnianshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lingnianshi.lofter.com/">零年时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://drawn419.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://drawn419.lofter.com/">集训去了</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://drawn419.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://drawn419.lofter.com/">集训去了</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://13918420363.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://13918420363.lofter.com/">热爱学习</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wycdfh.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wycdfh.lofter.com/">小魔仙杉御🐦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xingyechunxia061.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyechunxia061.lofter.com/">果酱草莓派.</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kreds.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kreds.lofter.com/">取名废的名字</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/">九九九牌棒棒糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tanggusi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tanggusi.lofter.com/">研泉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://8564992.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://8564992.lofter.com/">yooooo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://896660846.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://896660846.lofter.com/">LIMIT_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://332blue-clover.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://332blue-clover.lofter.com/">茶叶小喵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://21897923.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://21897923.lofter.com/">(๑•ี_เ•ี๑)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shutu415.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shutu415.lofter.com/">殊荼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yushanshangxing596.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yushanshangxing596.lofter.com/">玉山上行</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://roadway794.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://roadway794.lofter.com/">BAKIDU.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qichu336.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qichu336.lofter.com/">白狐行</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://notall.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://notall.lofter.com/">湏子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yidamashu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yidamashu.lofter.com/">一打麻薯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiangsa379.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiangsa379.lofter.com/">江颯</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="g-ft">
        <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/">月凤</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>